Vamps Vs Wolfs
by Dark Crona
Summary: There are Vampires and Werewolfs, but in Soul eater form LOL. Read the bolded thingy at the top please! Thanks! Pairing: Black*star X OC, Tsubaki X OC, Soul X Maka, Crona X Kid, Ragnarok X Liz, Patty X Ox, Eruka X Free, Marie X Stein
1. The Woods

**Ok! This is something I thought of after seeing Twilight and the others that are out... Anyways~! Enjoy! Couples: Black*star X OC; Tsubaki X OC; Maka X Soul; Kid X Crona; Stein X Marie(Though a bit of Stein X Medusa, maybe); Eruka X Free; Ox X Liz(Ok I know... Not the best couple... I just got bored so I put them together... Don't kill me~!); Patty X Ragnarok.**

**O BTW IMPORTANT!: Ok, vamps drink peoples soul's, not their blood :3 just thought that would help... But when the people's soul's are taken, their blood disappears. O BTW IMPORTANT ALSO!: Ok, wolfs kill the people to get their soul's. They don't eat the people, but when they take the peoples soul's then the people disappear. Oh btw wolfs(In a full moon) only get wolf ears and a tail, but thats all. They are not big beasts. Thanks :D**

_**Vamps:**_

"Soul! Give them _back_!" Maka yelled at Soul, who stole her candy. "Thats it! MAKA-CHOP!" Soul gave back the candy after that.

"Oy! That hurts!" Soul complained. Then he saw Kid. "Oy. Hey Kid." Soul waved.

"Oh, hi Soul..." Kid twicthed at Soul. He looked... Unsymmetrical. So Kid helped him out, by punching him on the other side of his head. "There!"

"Ow! What was that for?" Soul shouted. Maka laughed. Kid rolled his eyes.

"Well, I must be going. Bye." Kid let Soul shouting at Maka to stop laughing. _I should be happy I'm not in love with somebody, or else I would probly be like them._ Kid shook his head. He had to go meet his father**(A/N: The king of vamps)** for a meeting.

"I'm here Father." Kid greeted his father with a bow.

"Oh! Hello Kiddo!" Shinigami-sama sat down. "Ok! Lets start this meeting! Ok... Is Sid, Marie, Spirit, Medusa, Justin and Yumi here?" A 'Yes' and 'Yes sir!' from everybody then he went on. "Ok its almost a full moon. So I want everybody to have their partners with them when they go hunting ok?" Everybody nodded, so he continued. "Also, I've heard rumors about the Wolfs planning a war, if this is true, then we must always be with our partners. Understand?" Nod's and yes sir's were heard all over the room. "Good now go tell everybody, also remember to watch out when it comes to people." Everybody looked confused, so he explained. "You see, Wolfs look different in the day, but they still have good noses. So if somebody is watching you then be ready to attack, but do _not_ come back here. If you do then they will know where our hide-out is. Understand?" Nod's and yes sir's went and came. "Ok good! You all may go now!" Everybody started to leave. Spirit had to go tell everybody their new order.

"Father... Why can't we live in peace?" Kid didn't mind them, they were, after all, symmetrical.

"Kiddo, you must understand! They hate us! They want us dead! We have dodged war for years now, but it seems like they are trying to get a war to start..." Shinigami-sama sighed. "All the people who live here are probly in danger now... But do you understand now?" Kid nodded, though his thought didn't change. So Kid, Black*star, Tsubaki, Maka, and Soul all went to go to 'eat-out'.

_**Wolfs**_

"OK MEETING _NOW_!" Stein yelled at a small group of Wolfs. Everybody shutted up and listened, some taking a seat. "We were picked out of the King of Wolfs, to find out where the Vamps hide-out is. Understand?" Almost everybody nodded, some didn't care. Stein sighed. "Ok, so when we go out now, we bring a partner with us! Understand?" Not giving them time to nod, he continued. "Good! Ok, second, if you see a vamp tell your partner and follow it! Vamps are tricky though. So if you find one I want you to send a report back to us saying you spotted one and are now following it. Understand?" Nods. "Good! Go an hunt I guess..." Stein rolled his eyes.

"Ah, who will Bleir get~?" Bleir looked around, until her eyes landed on Free. "Oh Free~-" But she was cut off by the glare of Eruka, who grabbed Free and left. "Uh, nevermind... Ohh~! Stein wanna go~?"

Ragnarok was looking for somebody who would look for Vamps, but not bother him when he was flirting with a girl, who he was going to eat. Then he saw Crona. "Hey! Crona! Lets be partners!" Ragnarok patted Crona's back, though to her he was hitting it.

"Ow... Ragnarok stop it!" Crona pleaded until he stopped. Everybody knew why Ragnarok wanted to be partners with Crona, who was weaker then Ragnarok.

"Sorry Ragnarok! I'm Crona's partner." Kurai pushed Ragnarok away from Crona and glared at him. She looked back at Crona and grinned, though it was a creepy grin, but it was the closest thing to a smile for her.

"Y-ya..." Crona nodded. Kurai turned back to Ragnarok and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Haha! Told you!" Before Ragnarok could try to kill her, she grabbed Crona and said, "Lets go!" But they stopped after they heard Hikari shout at them.

"Wait! I'm coming too!" Hikari shouted at them. Then they all left together, also Patty and Liz joined them a second later.

_**Vamps: With Soul, Maka, Kid, Black*star, and Tsubaki**_

"Ok. I think we should split up and check all over. We would get more ground covered that way." Kid nodded in agreement with himself.

"Theres a problem though. There are five people. We are supposed to go in a group of two..." Tsubaki pointed out.

"She's right you know." Maka agreed, nodding her head.

"Thats ok! I, the great Black*star, will go alone!" Black*star shouted.

"Shh! You will make everybody hear us!" Kid hissed. Black*star waved his hands in a 'I'm sorry' way. Tsubaki was thinking about the problem.

"Really though. I'll go alone. Well I'll head back to the hide-out. Ok?" Black*star whispered. "You guys go on." Black*star got up and walked away, heading back towards the hide-out. Then there was a loud noise coming from further up ahead of them. "What was that?" Black*star asked and with that he ran towards the noise.

"Wait Black*star!" Kid hissed, but he already left. Kid sighed. "Well... We better go catch him!" Everybody nodded and then they all ran where Black*star went.

_**Wolfs: With Liz, Patty, Kurai, Crona, and Hikari**_

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Kurai whispered, while a sweetdropped appeared. Kurai asked Hikari why he didn't bring a partner and he didn't know, he had _forgotten_. So, she didn't mean to, she punched a tree and it came down.

"Yeesh! Why did you get so m-" Hikari stopped and sniffed the air. His eyes widened. "Vamps are coming... About five... One is ahead of the rest... What do we do?" Hikari started to panic.

"You guys go back to the hide-out. I'll make more noise over there! Tell the others that we have a small group of vamps following me!" Kurai whispered, though it was a demand. She started to run in a different direction, make more and more tree's fall.

"Ok! Lets go!" Hikari hissed the order. Everybody left, but Crona and Hikari. "Should we go...?" Hikari asked.

"I don't know... I know she will get mad... But..." Crona started to run where they last saw Kurai.

_**Vamps: With Kid, Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Black*star (A/N: Who waited for them)**_

"Soul, Maka, go tell my father that we might have a few Wolfs over here." Kid told them. They nodded and left. "Ok now-" Kid stopped, he had heard more crashing, but it turned away from where it used to be. "What the...?" Kid was confused.

"It smelt us... Dang it... We are in too big of a group! We need to split up!" Black*star nearly shouted. He pointed for Kid to go on the right, Tsubaki on the left and Black*star would stay in the middle. They all left.

_**Wolfs: Kurai**_

Pant. Pant. "Phew... I think I lost them..." She smelled the air. They were still following her, but each on one side. "Shoot!" She sat down. "Atleast Crona, Hikari, Liz, and Patty are safe-" She stopped and sniffed the air again. She smelled Hikari and Crona. But they where on each side like they Vamps. "No... Dangit..." Kurai got up though she looked tired, but then something came from behind a tree. A vamp. _Great... _She rolled her eyes inside her brain. "Who are you?" Kurai narrowed her eyes.

"I am the Great Black*star!" He said. Kurai twitched. _He gave up his name... Just like that...? _She thought. "So, who are you, Wolf?" Black*star narrowed his eyes, while Kurai slightly widened hers.

_Shoot._ "A wolf? Me?" Kurai laughed slightly, she was used to this. She did it almost every year to humans who got nervious around her. "Oh ya, I'm Kurai. Nice to meet you Black*star." Kurai smiled, it was a bit creepy, but it was a human smile.

"Kurai, eh?" Black*star thought for a second. "Doesn't that mean dark?" Black*star narrowed his eyes, again.

"Ok it does. It doesn't matter. Should I kill you... Or wait for my friends..." Kurai tilted her head, wondering which one she should do. Then she grinned. "I'll just kill you and then go see if my friends killed the other two..." Kurai nodded her head in agreement with herself.

Black*star's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'Other two'?" He was almost shouting.

"Ah, it doesn't matter to you. Are they your friends or somthing?" Kurai shrugged. "It doesn't even matter! Your going to die." Kurai took out a small round thing.

"Whats that?" Black*star eyed it, while taking out his sword.

"Huh? Oh this! This is a bomb! Its new..." Kurai looked down at it. "So I'm going to try it on you ok?" Kurai through the bomb at Black*star. Sadly for her, he moved out of the way just in time. It blew up, sending Black*star flying. "Aw. I missed. Hey Black*star hold still please?" She through another one.

_**Wolf: Crona**_

"Shoot..." Pant. Pant. "Where did it go...?" Crona looked around, as if trying to find a puppy.

"Can I help you, miss?" Came a voice, which sent shivers down her spine. Then a vamp came from behind a tree. Crona acted like that was normal, and acted like he wasn't a vamp.

"Ah, yes! I-I-I lost my puppy..." Crona put on fake tears. She started to shake. The figure came out. Crona couldn't see what it looked like intil he came out. All she really noticed was that he had yellow eyes. Black hair with three white stripes.

"Really? I didn't see a puppy come over here... Maybe I could help you. Oh yes, my name is Kid by the way." Kid closed his eyes and smiled. Crona's eyes widened. She _knew_ his three white stripes, and eyes reminded her of something! He was the prince of Vamps... If she could use him...

"Really? Thanks! Oh, my name is Crona, by the way." Crona held out her hand, just hopping he wouldn't notice that she was a Wolf, she also hoped that he didn't bite her. Then they would both die.

"Crona? What a pretty name for a pretty girl." Kid stated. He knew he should be looking for Black*star or Tsubaki, but something drew him towards her. _Maybe 'cause I think she's pretty... I mean look at her eyes! But her hair... _Kid twitched.

"Is somthing wrong...?" Crona asked, scared that he might knew. _Shoot... Shoo shoot shoot!_ She thought.

"No... Shall we get looking?" Kid held out his hand to help Crona up. **(A/N: Ya she was sitting after he came, she was tired... Sorry I didn't say so...)**

_**Wolfs: Hikari**_

Hikari was right behind the girl vamp. She got tired though so she stopped and sat down on a tree trunk. Hikari smiled, and walked out behind her.

"Ah, hello." Hikari smile grew as she jumped in suprise.

"Um, hello...?" The girl smiled. Her smile was pretty, he would admit that.

"What are you doing out here...?" Hikari tilted his head, as if confused.

"Ah, I'm sorry my name is Tsubaki! I came out here looking for my friend..." Tsubaki said

"Really? I'm Hikari. I came to see what happened to the trees." Hikari pointed towards the trunk Tsubaki was sitting on.

"Oh! I was wondering that too..." Tsubaki eyed the trunk. It didn't fall off by itself or by a human. _A wolf..._ She thought.

"Maybe I could help you Tsubaki." Hikari held out his hand. For some reason the way he said her name made her shiver a bit.

"Sure!" She smiled at him.

**Like it? I hope ya do :P Thanks for readin'!**


	2. A Friends Truce? And A New Member?

**Second Part of Vamps Vs Wolfs! Hope ya like it!**

Pant. Pant. Black*star and Kurai were panting. _Shoot... If I wasn't so tired I would have killed him by now!_ Kurai took her eyes off the battle and looked in Crona's direction. _I hope she's ok... I know Hikari will be fine... But Crona... Hm I don't know..._ Black*star got back off the ground.

"You know that I was standing still... Right?" Black*star panted.

"Of course. Why?" Kurai tilted her head in confusion.

"Why didn't you through a bomb or something?" Black*star looked confused, and got more confused as Kurai laughed. "Whats funny?"

"You! Why would I kill somebody that is taking a break? After all, if I'm going to win its going to be far." Kurai nodded her head in agreement. Black*star stared at her. _She sounds alot like me... Odd enough I don't really want to kill her... Its not even her battle, but she still fights?_ Black*star remeber what she had said.

**Flash-back:**

_Pant. Pant. Black*star dogded most of Kurai's bomb's. Kurai easly dogded Black*star's attacks, but got tired over time because she had ran and knocked down most of the tree's._

_"Why are you over here? And why did you leave your group?" Black*star asked her as he dogded her 15th bomb._

_"Oh? The war of course! And 'cause your group of vamps were getting a little to close to them. So I ran away, making as much noise as I could to get you away from them. It work, but of course they had to come to see if I was ok..." Kurai rolled her eyes and shook her head._

_"What war?" Black*star saw, just for a second though, Kurai's eyes unsure._

_"Um... The one where you Vamps are trying to kill us off! So we Wolfs are going to fight back!" Kurai's unsureness left, and in came determindation. "Our job is to kill you and be on our way." Kurai grinned._

_"So thats why you guys are here?" Black*star's eyebrow went up. Kurai nodded, both stopped fighting and just stared at each other. "So, how does this battle involve you?"_

_Kurai titled her head in confusion. "It doesn't. I've never had any family so nothing can ever happen to them. I guess I came 'cause Crona and my gut wanted to go." Kurai's grin came back._

_"Your gut?" Black*star got that Crona was another Wolf, and the closest thing to her. 'But I don't get what her gut had to do with anything...' Black*star thought._

_"Oh, 'cause for some reason I just had a feeling I should go. But it was probly me just being pretective about Crona going." Kurai had a sweetdrop, then her face went blank. "Well lets start were we left off, eh, Black*star-kun?"_

**End of Flash-back:**

_The war has nothing to do with her... Yet... Here she is, fighting with me for fun it seems like._ Black*star thought.

"You ok Black*star-kun?" Kurai tilted her head. Black*star and her had both said truce for now. Both too tired to attack each other. They just said they would wait for a team mate.

Black*star slightly blushed. "Of course!" He almost shouted. Kurai laughed. Kurai talked about having to beat up bullys for Crona. Black*star talked about beating up bullys for Tsubaki. They both laughed.

_**Wolfs: Crona. Vamps: Kid**_

"Ah, I can't seem to find my puppy... Oh well... It probly went back home by now." Crona nodded her head in agreement. _Kurai and that Vamp shes fighting seem to both be alive..._ Crona thought to herself.

"Do you want me to walk you home?" Kid asked. "Its a full moon tonight, I would be happy if you would allow me to walk you home."

Crona's eyes slightly widened. _There is a full moon tonight... Shoot!_ Crona sighed in her mind. "Um, I'm sorry Kid, but I have to go..." Crona just remember that he wanted to walk her home. "And I'm not aloud to bring anybody to my house at night..."

"Oh... Ok... Walk home safely!" Kid waved at Crona as she left. Crona left in the way Kurai was.

_**Wolfs: Hikari. Vamps: Tsubaki**_

"I think my friend is over here!" Tsubaki pointed where Black*star and Kurai were.

"Really? Lets check it out." Hikari went forward.

_**Wolfs: Kurai. Vamps: Black*star**_

They were sitting next to each other like they were friend. Kurai had her head on Black*star's shoulder too tired to get up, Black*star drinking a water bottle. Both panting, too tired to attack.

"Your vampire friend is coming..." Kurai whispered, lifting her head from Black*star's shoulder.

Black*star was unhappy about her moving her head, but he didn't show it. "Ya, I know. I smell her..."

"Bye Black*star-kun." Kurai whispered and sped over where Tsubaki and Hikari came. "Hikari!" She was grinnning.

"Kurai! This is where you have been? With some _boy_?" Hikari acted like her big brother. Tsubaki sweetdropped.

"Hey! I'm not some boy! I am the great Black*star!" Black*star and Hikari were fighting.

"Hey, Hikari, we shoul go... Theres going to be a full moon tonight. I'd rather not meet any Wolfs, or Vamps. How about you?" Kurai asked. Hikari nodded his head. They began to leave when Kurai slightly turned her head and mouthed, "Don't tell anybody about us please Black*star-kun?" And they disappeared.

"Black*star... Why didn't you kill her...?" Tsubaki asked, confused. That girl looked healthy in all ways.

"Hm? 'Cause I was too tired." Black*star shrugged. "Lets get going. Oh ya, why didn't you kill him?" Black*star raised an eyebrow.

Tsubaki rubbed the back of her head. "Well... He said he knows this forest good... And he knew where the traps were..." Tsubaki mumbled, and blushed a bit.

"You know I think he lied... Anyways lets get going back ok? C'mon Kid!" Black*star started to walk away, when Kid joined them.

"You know what I noticed... He didn't have a sent on him..." Tsubaki mumbled.

"Neither did this girl who was looking for her puppy... Her name was Crona." Kid mumbled. Black*star twitched. He wanted to tell them so badly, but Kurai, the way she looked at him when she asked him not to... He just couldn't.

_**Wolfs: Crona, Kurai, and Hikari**_

"So neither one of us killed any of the vamps?" Kurai sighed and shook her head, ashamed.

"You didn't either! Instead of fighting it looked like you guys were talking!" Hikari almost yelled at Kurai. _He acts too much like a older, over-pretective brother,.._ Kurai sighed.

"You didn't either... Plus we were fighting, but we both got tired." Kurai shrugged. "So we took a break." 

"I'm sorry I didn't catch up..." Crona mumbled. Crona had caught up with them. "That vamp I was supposed to kill wanted to help me... And I couldn't find an opening, he was tense."

"Probly 'cause Black*star was fighting." Kurai stated. Kurai just remembered that she had Black*star's sent, so she could find him easily. She stopped walking. "Hey guys... Never mind." Kurai shook her head and kept walking with Crona and Hikari. They finally reached their hide-out.

"Finally!" They all stretched and went inside. They found everybody sleeping, with bones all over the place.

Kurai twiched. "They ate _without_ us?" Kurai kicked Ragnarok, who didn't move.

"Now, now. We did, but I save some for you guys." Stein came out of nowhere and pointed to a door.

"Thanks!" They all said. They went into that room. Their were three people. A man, a women, and a child.

"Great..." Kurai mumbled. "They are probly scared to death by now..." Kurai went closer and said louder. "Hey are you guys ok?" She smiled. She held out her hand towards the little kid. Sadly for Kurai, the mother held her child closer to her.

"Don't _touch_ my child." The women told them.

"Hey, we don't want to hurt you guys. But I was going to left the kid go..." Kurai frowned. She didn't like hurting little kids. It wasn't her thing. She looked kindly at the kid. "Whats your name?"

"My names Purin.**(A/N: I was eating pudding when I was writing this... So I just gave it to her xP)**" Purin mumbled. She looked up. Kurai's eyes widen. This Purin kid was a Wolf. The kid's tail and ears just came out, she had dark blue eyes. They were like the sea.

"Um, do you guys know that shes a...?" Kurai trailed off. The parents nodded, ashamed. "Oh, ok. Purin, will you come with me? You and I are alot alike. We are both Wolfs." Kurai held out her hand again. This time Purin took it. "Ok, we are going to go hunting for food ok?" Purin nodded her head, but looked at her parents.

"Whats going to happen to Mommy and Daddy?" Purin tilted her head.

_Shoot._ "Mommy and Daddy are going away now. They are giving you to us, that way you can learn not to kill everybody, ok?" Kurai grinned happily when Purin nodded.

"Bye-bye mommy and daddy." Purin waved to them as I took her out of her room.

"Purin! Wait! Don't-" The women was yelling at her, but was cut off by the door closing.

"Well, who do you want Crona?" Hikari asked Crona.

"I don't know..." Crona shrugged.

"Ok, I guess I'll get the husband, you get the wife?" Hikari asked. With Crona's nod he killed and ate the husbands soul. The women screamed, when Crona killed her. Crona ate the soul more slowly. "That was a bit sower don't you think?" Crona nodded in agreement with him.

_**Wolfs: Kurai and Purin**_

"So how long have you been a Wolf?" Kurai asked Purin, eyeing her skinny body. _Wolfs only get this skinny if they havn't eaten enough souls..._ Kurai thought.

"Um... About two months..." Purin nodded her head.

"And you havn't eaten any souls yet?" Kurai raised an eyebrow.

"Um, yes. I ate my friends soul when she was at my house... I didn't mean to! Mommy and Daddy got made at me..." Purin shifted her gaze to the ground, close to tears.

"Ah, I see... Hey its ok!" Purin looked up, confused. Kurai explained. "You see, we Wolfs _need_ human souls. So it's ok to eat them as long as we don't eat too much. Get it?" Purin shook her head yes. "Ok then lets go get us some food!" Kurai pointed to a house. "You see that house? We are going to act like we are lost. But keep you houdie on ok?" Purin nodded. They walked up to the house and knocked on the doors.

_**Vamps: Black*star**_

_Knock. Knock._ Black*star wondered who would be knocking on his door in the middle of the night. "Ugh." He whispered as he got up, and went to the door. He opened it and froze. "Kurai?" He asked, shocked.

_**Wolfs: Kurai and Purin**_

They could hear some noise in the house. Then the door began to open. A voice came next: "Kurai?". Kurai froze.

"Black*star?" Kurai narrowed her eyes. Then they both said. "What are you doing here?"

"Um... Kurai-chan... What's going on...?" Puring asked Kurai.

"Ah, well you see... We know each other..." Kurai trailed off, unhappy that the new Wolf saw her get flustered.

"Whos she?" Black*star narrowed his eyes.

"She is Purin. A new Wolf. Anyways wrong house. C'mon Purin I'm sure theres another house over here..." Kurai was about to leave when Black*star grabbed her hand. They both blushed a little. "What, Black*star-kun?"

"Um, well their are people here... They are barely alive though... Still have their souls..." Black*star was rubbing his neck, blushing a bit. Kurai narrowed her eyes, but she and Purin went inside.

"Thanks Black*star-kun!" Kurai said as she ate another soul. Purin just finished her first, but she already looked full.

"No problem." Black*star responded.

_**Wolf: Crona and Hikari**_

"Where'd she go?" Hikari shouted at the tree he was kicking.

"She and the little girl, Purin, went hunting..." Crona mumbled, a bit scared at his anger. "Calm down... Stein said we should all stay inside intil the battle next week. You know... When the moon will stay up all week long and there will be no sun...?" Hikari sighed in defeat.

"Your right... Sorry..." Hikari shook his head. "She's probly in sombody's house right now, getting ready to kill them." Hikari and Crona laughed at this. "Lets go to sleep." Hikari yawned. "I'm tired!" With that they went inside.

_**Vamps: Kid and Tsubaki**_

"Where's Black*star, Tsubaki?" Kid looked around. Black*star was supposed to be their awhile ago, he went to go get them food.

"He might have fell asleep...?" Tsubaki guessed. Kid nodded his head.

"Your probly right too!" Kid kicked the tree, hard.

"Um... Kid... Did you hear about the Full Moon Week?" Tsubaki asked Kid. Kid shook his head no. "Well, you see. During that week its a full moon day and night."

"What? Does Father-" Kid heard a 'Sh!' from Tsubaki.

"Yes he does! Calm down. I heard it from him." Tsubaki slightly rolled her eyes.

"Oh... Ok..." Kid mumbled sitting down. _Next week is Full Moon Week, eh? What about Crona? She might get hurt..._ Kid looked unhappy. "I'm going to sleep. Night." Then with that Black*star came back. "Black*star! Where have you been? And where is our food?" Kid was twitching with anger.

"I fell asleep. But here's the food." Black*star sweetdropped. He lifted up a man and a women. He gave them to Tsubaki and Kid. "Eat up. Night." Black*star fell asleep.

_**Wolfs: Kurai and Purin**_

They had just left Black*star when he said he needed to people for his friends. Kurai and Purin just got back, and of course, everybody was sleeping.

"Night Purin." Kurai said as she laid on the ground and slept. Purin curled up next to her and fell asleep.

**The end! I hope ya like it... :3**


	3. Get ready for war!

**This is the next chapter! It has been a couple of days. There is one more day intil the Full Moon Week. Enjoy~!**

o0o

_**Wolfs at their meeting**_

"Ok... Is everybody prepared for the war tomorrow?" Stein asked the small group of Wolfs. Everybody nodded. "Good! I want people to started and try to master their weapons by the end of today!" Stein looked at the kid Wolfs. "Well only the kid Wolfs haven't master their weapons fully..." Stein saw Patty raise her hand. He sighed. "Yes Patty?"

"Kurai, Crona and Hikari have mastered their weapons!" Patty pointed out. Stein raised an eyebrow.

"Is this true, Hikari, Crona, and Kurai?" Stein looked around the room only to find Hikari and Crona, but no Kurai. "Wheres Kurai?" Everybody shrugged. Stein looked like he was going to explode. "When she comes back here, tell her to come and talk to me!" Stein left the room.

"Hikari, where is Kurai?" Crona asked Hikari in a whisper.

"I'm not sure. She heard we were going to have a meeting about our weapons, she didn't want to go. Plus it started to snow, so she ran off. And of course asking me to cover for her." Hikari shook his head and sighed. "Shes going to kill me if she finds out she got into trouble!"

"Its ok Hikari... You could always blame Patty?" Crona shrugged.

_**Vamps at their meeting**_

"O-k! Lets start!" Shinigami-sama sang. "I would like Maka, Kid, Soul, Tsubaki, and Black*star to try and master their weapons. O-k?" Shinigami-sama held up a peace sign.

"Shinigami-sama, I heard that Black*star, Maka, and Kid have already mastered their weapons." Medusa mumbled to Shinigami-sama. Spirit started to sing and say 'Ah! My Maka-chan has mastered her weapon already? Oh! Maka daddy's so proud of you!'. Of course Maka Maka-CHOPed him.

"Is that true? Kid? Maka? Black*star?" Shinigami-sama asked Kid first, who shook his head yes. He asked Maka second, who nodded her head. He looked for Black*star. "Where's Black*star~?"

"He said he would be right back, he had to go to the bathroom..." Tsubaki told Shinigami-sama. "But it is true, I've seen Black*star use it when we were training with each other." Shinigami-sama nodded.

"O-K! Then the meeting is done! Everybody practice and get a good night sleep!" Shinigami-sama waved to everybody and then left the room. He whispered to Spirit, Sid, and Medusa. "I don't think Black*star went to the bathroom. I can't smell him in our hide-out. I think he is outside. If he doesn't come back by night, go and hunt him down, but don't kill him, Medusa, I want to talk to him. Got it?" The three nodded and left.

_**Wolfs: Kurai**_

"Ah, I love the snow!" Kurai mumbled as she stuck her hand out to touch a snow flake.**(A/N: Kurai is cold blooded, just so you know.)** Kurai stuck out her tongue. She smell Black*star. _What is he doing now? Everybody will probly smell him._ Kurai shrugged, it wasn't her buissness anyways. Kurai continued to play in the snow.

_**Vamps: Black*star**_

"Ugh, I don't like the snow, yet I like it." Black*star shook his head. He was wearing a thick coat, two pairs of socks for each foot, and ear muffins. Black*star's head suddenly shot up, he smelled Kurai close by. Black*star grinned as he started to run towards her. _Who would've thought that I, the great Black*star, would be friends with a Wolf... Haha, I wouldn't._ Black*star stopped running when he was a couple feet away from her. His mouth fell open. She was wearing a sleevless black shirt, a black with white stripes mini-skirt, small black boots with white and black socks. Her hair was down, like always, and she had large headphones on her neck. She sniffed and looked up.

"Hi, Black*star-kun!" Kurai smiled. She saw what Black*star was wearing and laughed.

"W-whats so funny?" Black*star growled, freezing.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Kurai held back her laughing.

"Becuase its _freezing_ out!" Black*star stated. "How could you wear that!" Black*star pointed to what Kurai was wearing. A tick mark appeared on Kurai's head.

"Whats that supposed to mean?" Kurai shouted at Black*star.

"Aren't you freezing?" Black*star asked, not getting why she was mad. Kurai looked taken back.

"Nope. I'm cold blooded! How could I get cold?" Kurai started to laugh again, this time Black*star joined her. After they stopped laughing, they found themselves on the snowy ground. "Black*star-kun... What are you doing here? If there is a war coming up, then don't you need to master your weapon?" Kurai layed her head on Black*stars shoulder.

"I should be asking that to you, Kurai!" Black*star huffed, then smiled with pride. "I already mastered it."

"Oh? When did you master it?" Kurai asked, her head wasn't on Black*stars shoulder anymore, her face was an inch away from Black*star's face.

"I-I-I-I-I mastered it a m-month ago..." Black*star managed to mumbled, his face red. Kurai backed away, smiling. Oddly enough she didn't notice Black*star's red face.

"Realy? Haha! I mastered mine two years ago with Hikari and Crona!" Kurai smiled, happy she beat him at something. Then she face went emotionless. "Say... Did you tell anybody about Crona or Hikari...?" Black*star looked shocked for a second.

"N-no..." He mumbled, still shocked. Kurai's face relaxed.

"Phew! I was hoping you didn't but I had no way to be sure! Thank you!" Kurai smiled at him, her hand on her chest, as if she was keeping her heart from jumping out with joy. "I wouldn't care if you told them about me, but if Crona and Hikari got hurt I wouldn't stop myself from killing you or the people who did it." Kurai breathed a sigh of relief. "And just so you know... I didn't tell the other Wolfs about you or your other friends."

"Thanks." Black*star gave her a thumbs up. Kurai gave him a thumbs up too. "I can't believe we are friends." Black*star shook his head.

"Haha! Thats true... Hey! Lets play tag!" Kurai touched his forhead, and whispered. "Your it!" Then she ran for it, laughing. Black*star was shocked and confused at first then relized he was 'it'. He ran after Kurai, who laughed at him. "Hehe you'll never catch me! I'm too fast for you!" Kurai stuck out her tongue at him. Black*star had a tick mark on his forehead. He was only a few inchs from Kurai, so he... Jump! "Ah!" Kurai fell down and Black*star sat on her. Kurai was on her back facing Black*star, who was sitting on her stomache. "H-hey! Get off!" Kurai slightly blushed.

"Nah." Black*star ignored her.

"This looks... So... Wrong!" Kurai was red, her legs trying to kick Black*star. "Get off!" She tryed to punch him with her fists but, sadly for her, he grabbed her wrists and pinned them to the snow. Making his face closer to hers so she would have a harder time getting lose. Black*star smirked.

"Wow, for a Wolf you are weak-" Black*star was cut off by Kurai headbutting him.

"Hey! Don't call me weak!" Kurai was now on top of Black*star, who was on his back, suprised. Kurai sat on his stomache.

"H-hey! Get off!" Black*star whimpered as Kurai kept ignoreing him and saying 'Nope!'.

_**Vamps: Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, and Kid**_

"So... You want us to go and help you find him?" Soul, Maka, and Kid asked Tsubaki. She nodded.

"Please! I'm worried that Black*star likes somebody..." Tsubaki mumbled, to Tsubaki, Black*star was like a little brother.

"Sur-" Maka was cut off by her father, Spirit, draging her towards a table. Maka shouted and kicked and punched Spirit, who just kept humming to himself. "Soul! Help!" Soul sighed.

"Sorry Tsubaki... Maka would love to help you but her dad probly wouldn't let her go... And I can't 'cause she wants me to get her dad away from her..." Soul sighed, shacking his head. He walked away, only to look back and wave. "Sorry!"

"I'll go with you. Mostly becuase we need everybody we can get for the war tomorrow." Kid shrugged. _Sorry Tsubaki, but thats not really the reason I want to come... I need to find Crona... I need to tell her to leave this town before tomorrow... Now that I think about it... She has never been attacked or anything since living here? Wierd... But still!_ Kid thought of Crona and a Wolf or Vamp attacking her... Her being killed... Kid hated that idea, though he didn't know why, she was just another human after all.

"Thank you so much Kid!" Tsubaki hugged Kid and they headed out. They were in the woods. Kid stopped infront of Tsubaki, making her stop. "Whats wrong Kid?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Tsubaki... Why are you _really_ worried about Black*star?" Kid asked her, his eyes cold her eyes wide.

"W-what do you mean Ki-" She was stopped by Kid, who glared at her.

"_Don't_ lie to me, Tsubaki!" Kid saw that Tsubaki was taken back by his words. She looked down, some tears coming down her cheeks.

"I-I think... He keeps meeting with that Wolf girl we were trying to catch... Remember? Black*star went ahead... When I finally saw him... He was _relaxing_ with a girl... But... H-he was... All beaten up... S-so was this _girl..._ And he keeps leaving when he goes hunting... I-I think he likes her... I-I wonder... Is she useing him...? Or... I-Is she... doing something bad to him..." Tsubaki stopped crying and looked up at Kid with stern eyes, and tear stains on her cheeks. "I want to know the truth!"

"So do I..." Kid put his hand on her shoulder. "It'll be ok." He smiled a bit.

"T-thank you, Kid!" Tsubaki bowed, smiling.

"Ok... I think we should split up..." Kid stated, he pointed towards the left. "I'll go that way. You go over there." He left, though the way he was going was were he met Crona.

"O-ok!" Tsubaki went the way she was told, hoping that they would find Black*star.

_**Wolfs: Crona, Patty, Liz, Hikari, Ragnarok, and Purin**_

"So will you four help us find her?" Hikari asked Liz, Patty, Ragnarok, and Purin.

"I would love to, but Liz and I have to pratice, Steins orders." Patty and Liz shrugged in a 'I'm sorry' way.

"Nah, with her gone I can finally eat her food." Ragnarok smirked, as he left the small group.

"I'll help..." Purin raised her hand and smiled a bit.

"Purin... We need somebody who knows this woods... Plus you have to master your weapon too..." Hikari sighed. "C'mon Crona! We will go by ourselves!" Hikari stormed out, Crona following him.

"Sorry Purin! But Kuari would want you to master your weapon instead of wasting your time to find her..." Crona whispered to Purin with a small smile, then left with Hikari. Crona shut the door of the house to find Hikari sniffing the air.

"Did you find her-" Crona was cut of by Hikari opening the door. "Hikari...?"

"Crona... Could you stay here? Just in case she comes back you could tell me. Please?" Hikari asked, slightly pushing Crona inside.

"Um... S-sure..." Crona mumbled as she heard Hikari say thanks and push her inside, slamming the door behind her. Hikari started to search for Kurai. _I'm sorry Crona... Looks like the Vamps are out again... Kurai would kill me if she knew I brought you out here without her to be their to keep you save. _Hikari sighed and sweetdropped. He went to where he smelled Kurai. He was close to it too, but then somebody came from behind him.

"H-hikari? That was your name right?" A voice came from behind him. He froze.

"Ah, yes. I see you remembered my name, Tsubaki." Hikari put a fake smile on. Tsubaki put one on too.

"What are you doing out here, Hikari?" Tsubaki asked, putting a finger on her bottom lip, as to look like she was thinking.

"I should be asking you the same thing, Tsubaki..." Hikari shook his head and sighed. "I'm looking for my sister, again..."

"Ah, really? She shouldn't be out here! Vamps or Wolfs could kill her..." Tsubaki stated.

"Nah, I don't worry about that, but my dad found out she left the house again. So now shes introuble..." Hikari sighed. Then he raised an eyebrow. "Why are you out here, Tsubaki?"

"Oh. To find my friend again. He has been sneaking out also... His dad finally noticed and hes going to get into trouble if hes not home soon." Tsubaki sweetdropped.

"Ah, I see." Hikari nodded his head, sitting down on the snow. He really looked at Tsubaki now. She was pretty, she was wearing a coat, a dress that had two cuts on its sides so she could move easier. She also had thick furry boots, he couldn't see if she had socks or not, her hair was in a ponytail.

"Ya..." Tsubaki mumbled, still standing. She wanted a better look at him, since he wasn't paying attation to her, he was looking at the trees. He was wearing a short-sleeved shirt, regular pants, sneakers with white socks, his hair was almost like Souls, yet it was like Kid's. He also had gloves on, they were black, and it looked like they had blood on them. _Blood...? Why does his gloves have blood...?_ Tsubaki blinked. Could he be a Vamp...? No, she couldn't smell any Vamp on him. A Wolf? Doubt it... Wouldn't he have killed her by now if he was? Tsubaki stopped her questions when Hikari got up. "Hikari...?"

"I better go find her." Hikari mumbled as he started to walk towards Kurai's direction. Tsubaki noticed that Black*star was over there. She ran to Hikari.

"May I join you?" Tsubaki smiled. Hikari sighed, but nodded. They kept walking in silence.

_**Wolfs: at the hide-out**_

Crona was getting picked on by Ragnarok, he was punching her head. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow! Stop Ragnarok!" Crona whined. She was slightly crying, she wished Hikari left her go with him. Ragnarok punched her again. "Ow! Stop!" Crona cryed, trying to get Ragnarok to stop punching her. Then there was a knock on the door. Everybody froze, nobody ever knocked on their door before. Crona smelled the air, when nobody else did, and she smelled Kid. She shot up. "I'll answer it! Everybody hide!" Crona hissed and everybody, to her suprise, obeyed her. She opened the door.

_**Vamps: Kid**_

Kid was walking, trying to find Crona. She had said she lived in the woods... He saw a small light, it was coming from a house. He walked closer to it, it was an unknown house. He heard that other Vamps came around this area, but never came back to give a report. He went closer to the house and, to his suprise, he smelled Crona. _Crona!_ Kid thought. He didn't give it a second thought as he knocked on Crona's door. He heard somebody, he knew it was Crona, come to the door. The door opened and Crona walked out, shutting the door behind her. "Crona!" Kid stated, but the he felt Crona grab his coat, not looking at him, and drag him towards the woods. Kid got a good look at Crona. She was wearing a long black dress, with weird looking shoes. Her hair was down and she was wearing a scarf around her neck. Her face had a strang fear on it, like she didn't want Kid to know where she lived. "Crona... Is everything ok?" Kid asked as Crona let him go and stopped walking.

"Why where you at my house?" Crona was looking up at him with stern eyes.

"I-I..." Kid felt like he was losing energy looking at her, but he gathered enough courage and continued. "I never saw that house before so I wanted to know who lived her, I'm happy that I've found you-" Kid was cut off by Crona's glare.

"You shouldn't go to random peoples house!" Crona told him. She relized that she was looking at what he was wearing; a black cloak, black shoes, and ring-skulls on both hands. "Anyways... I have to go back to my house... I'm not supposed to be-" Crona was cut off by Kid putting both his arms on her shoulders. He shacked her a bit.

"Crona! You need to leave this town! There is going to be a war tomorrow! Since you live here you will be in danger! I know you might not like me after I say this but... I'm a Vamp**(A/N: Crona acts suprised)** and the Wolf and us are going to fight tomorrow! If you want to live you have to leave!" Kid looked like he was going to kill her if she said no.

"K-kid... When are you guys going to attack the Wolfs?" Crona asked, trying her best to get information out of him.

"Tomorrow at 6:00 a.m. why?" Kid asked, his eyes narrowing a bit. Crona cursed in her mind.

"So I know I shouldn't be here by then." Crona made Kid let her go. "You better get going now ok? I will go pack and leave when my sister and brother come home ok?" Crona smiled at him. She was happy that he cared enough for her to track her down. Though he was stupid!_ I have lived in this town for awhile and haven't died yet, doesn't he find that a bit weird? _Crona shrugged and went inside to 'pack'. She saw Kid leave and could smell that he was leaving.

"Hey! Who was that guy? And did you kill him? He was a Vamp, you know that right?" Ragnarok was punching Crona in the head again, asking her questions.

"He was a Vamp! Yes I killed him! Yes I know that!" Crona sheilded her head. "He said, before he died, that the Vamps were going to attack at 6:00a.m. tomorrow morning. I'm going to go tell Stein..." Crona was going to get up when Ragnarok pulled her back down. "Whats wrong Ragnarok? Shouldn't Stein know this...?"

"Yes, but don't you think you should tell Kurai that way she can tell him and won't get into that much trouble?" Ragnarok pointed out.

"Oh, I never thought of that... Thanks Ragnarok!" Crona smiled, then smirked. "So you do like Kurai as a friend?" Crona got punched again.

"No!" He shouted, while Crona kept saying 'Then why would you tell me that? You know its true!'.

_**Vamps: Black*star, Wolfs: Kurai**_

Kurai and Black*star were rolling in the snow. Kurai would be on top of Black*star until he made her roll over. It went over and over. Intil Black*star let Kurai win. Kurai fell ontop of him, tired. Black*star blushed. She was cold against his body. She sneezed in the snow. "Your getting a cold." Black*star pointed out.

"No... I'm not..." Kurai sneezed again. Black*star made her sit up and he sat up also, taking a better look at her face. She was red, not from blushing. She looked tired too.

"Your sick... Here." Black*star took off his jacket and put it on her. She tryed to take it off, but he put it back on her.

"Y-you'll get a cold if you take it off... I'm cold blooded I'll be fine!" Kurai tryed to tell him, but failed. He shook his head no.

"You have a cold. You need warmth." Black*star pulled her into a hug. Kuari knew he was trying to give her bodyheat, but she could feel that her cold blood was making him more cold. She sniffed the air, smelling Hikari and another Vamp.

"Hikari..." Kurai mumbled. She tryed to pull away again. "Black*star-kun... Hikari and one of your friends are coming... I need to leave... I'd rather you don't get into trouble or anything..." Kurai got up and handed Black*star his jacket, he was suprised. Kurai smiled. "Thanks Black*star-kun! I'm kinda happy I get to fight you tomorrow! You better be on the battleground!" Black*star smiled, as Kurai left.

"I promise... I will..." Black*star whispered as he put on his jacket, smelling Kurai. He smiled. Then Tsubaki and Hikari came out of nowhere. "T-tsubaki!"

"Black*star! Why are you out here? I thought you didn't like the snow?" Tsubaki asked him, as she hugged him to death.

"I just found something I liked about the snow..." Black*star smiled to himself. Then he remembered Hikari. "Hey! Its you!" Black*star's eyes narrowed.

"Hm? Oh, have you seen my little sister? Kurai?" Hikari slightly looked over at Black*star, but his gaze went back to were Kurai left. "Well... She's not over here so I'm going to go look over there then go home." Hikari started to walk, but Tsubaki stopped him, smiling.

"Thank you again for helping me find my friend! I hope you find your sister!" Tsubaki smiled. She then blinked when Hikari put something in her hand. "Ah, whats this? Its so pretty!" it was a small necklace, with a smaller star on it.

"A necklace, its for good luck." Hikari shrugged, as he disappeared. Tsubaki blinked. _For good luck...? Does he know about me?_ Tsubaki tightened her grip on the necklace. "Thank you, Hikari!" She mumbled. Then she turned to Black*star. "Lets get going back, ok?" She smiled. Black*star smiled back.

"Ya... Lets go..." Black*star and Tsubaki left. _I won't ask you any questions Black*star... I trust you... Plus I know you would ask me questions... Its just better if we ignored these questions..._ Tsubaki nodded her head in agreement to herself. Kid met up with them, smiling. They were all happy, though neither of them knew it.

_**Wolfs: Kurai and Hikari**_

Kurai sneezed again. Her head was down, sneezing.

"Wow... What did you do? Maybe somebody is thinking about you..." Hikari thought out loud.

"Huh?" Kurai looked at him like he was mad.

"Oh! Some people say that if you sneeze then somebody is thinking about you! Maybe Crona is thinking that you are with her so Ragnarok wouldn't beat her up." Hikari shrugged, then relized Kurai was gone. He laughed, knowing that she probly ran to their hide-out to kick Ragnarok's butt. Then he relized she didn't know she was introuble. "Shoot!" He started to run after her. Kurai ran inside, looking for Crona or Ragnarok. She saw Crona and hugged her.

"Are you ok Crona? Did Ragnarok hurt you?" Kurai gave an evil look to Ragnarok.

"N-no... Kurai... Stein wants to see you..." Crona mumbled, Kurai looked bored. Kurai shrugged. "Also before he talks or anything... Tell him the Vamps are going to attack at 6:00a.m. tomorrow." Kurai didn't ask anything, she just got up mumbling 'thanks' to Crona and went into Steins room. Hikari sat down next to Crona.

"Think hes going to kill her?" Hikari grinned a bit.

"No... But hes probly going to yell at her..." Crona whispered. They waited in silence for a second or two when Kurai came out, looking bored.

"What happened?" Hikari asked Kurai as she layed down.

"I went into his room, he said sit, I did. Before he could talk, I told him that the Vamps are going to attack us at 6:00a.m. tomorrow. He was silent, then he said I could leave. Thats all." Kurai yawned, as she stretched out and curled up. Purin came over and without a word fell asleep next to Kurai. Stein all the sudden came out of his room a minute later.

"Everybody! The Vamps are attacking tomorrow at 6:00a.m.! We are going to get up at 5:30a.m. and get ready to attack them! Understand?" Stein waited a second, when nobody said anything he continued. "Good! get good sleep and get prepared to attack! Kill all Vamps in our path!" Stein went back into his room with his last words. Though for some reason, his last words made Kurai, Hikari, and Crona a bit nervous. Every Wolf fell asleep, knowing they needed a good sleep.

_**Vamps: Kid, Tsubaki, and Black*star**_

"Ah, we are back!" Black*star stretched, tired.

"Yes! I'm tired too..." Tsubaki yawned a bit, smiling.

"Black*star... You know you can't run off anymore right? Since the war is starting tomorrow?" Kid asked Black*star, who nodded. "Good." Ki went inside, followed by Tsubaki and Black*star. Shinigami-sama was stand by a broken vast. Tsubaki and Kid looked at the vast and then at Shinigami-sama, who sweetdropped. Black*star didn't even notice the vast.

"Ah~! You three finally came back~!" Shinigami-sama said. "Maka and Soul told us that you guys were going to get Black*star~." Kid and Tsubaki nodded, Black*star put his hands behind his head. "Well, I just want you three to know that we are attacking the Vamps tomorrow, at 6:00a.m.. We have found their hide-out. It is just a small house, so we are thinking that they only have a few Wolfs with them. Most likely they all can master their weapons. So be ready to attack tomorrow!" Shinigami-sama left the three kid Vamps.

"They... Found their hide-out?" Kid asked himself. Tsubaki nodded, while Black*star slightly growled.

"Lets go! We need good sleep remember?" Black*star left a worried Tsubaki and a confused Kid.

_**The humans**_

"I heard the Vamps and Wolfs are going to fight each other tomorrow!" A male human told another human.

"What? Really? We should fight back too!" The other human shout. People started to gather, hold weapons. The male human started to shout. "WE WILL KILL BOTH VAMPS AND WOLFS! THEY WILL NEVER KILL US EVER AGAIN! WHOS WITH ME?" Everybody said 'I am!'. The humans started to make a plan. When the Vamps and Wolfs started to attack each other, the humans would attack! The humans started to ready their weapons as the next day started to come. It was 4:00 in the morning, the sun should be out, but since its the Full Moon Week, the sun will stay hiden and the moon will stay out.

o0o

**Like it? I hope so... ^_^ Anyways theres going to be a war in the next chapter~! Will Black*star be able to fight and kill Kurai? Or will Kurai kill him? What about Tsubaki and Hikari? Or Crona and Kid? What will happen when the humans get angry? Well I don't know... So don't ask me -_-**


End file.
